Noriaki Sugiyama
Noriaki Sugiyama (杉山 紀彰; born March 9, 1976 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto and Uryū Ishida in Bleach. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2012) - Phil Barnett/Zahhak *Black Butler (2008-2009) - William T. Spears *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2014) - William T. Spears *Black Butler II (2010) - William T. Spears (ep9) *Bleach (2011-2012) - Uryū Ishida *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - DJ Fango *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006-2007) - Rivalz Cardemonde, Kento Sugiyama *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Rivalz Cardemonde, Bart L. Darlton, Kento Sugiyama *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Arystar Krory III *Deadman Wonderland (2011) - Kan (ep13) *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya (2013) - Shirō Emiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei! (2014-2015) - Shirō Emiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! (2015) - Shirō Emiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (2016) - Shirō Emiya, Shirō Emiya (Miyu's Older Brother) *Fate/stay night (2006) - Shirō Emiya *Great Teacher Onizuka (2000) - Spectator (ep28) *Hyōka (2012) - Gardening Club Member (ep13) *Naruto: Shippūden (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha (ep1) *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2013) - Sasuke Uchiha *Natsume's Book of Friends: Six (2017) - Jinbe *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Ōtomo Sōrin 'Anime Shorts' *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya (2013-2014) - Shirō Emiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei Herz! (2015) - Shirō Emiya *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 3rei!! (2016) - Shirō Emiya (ep1) *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya Theatrical Version: Oath Under Snow: Dark Sakura's Room (2018) - Shirō Emiya 'Movies' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2010) - Uryū Ishida *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2006) - Uryū Ishida *Bleach The Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Another Hyōrinmaru (2007) - Uryū Ishida *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya Theatrical Version: Oath Under Snow (2017) - Shirō Emiya *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel I: presage flower (2017) - Shirō Emiya *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel II: lost butterfly (2019) - Shirō Emiya *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds (2008) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (2009) - Sasuke Uchiha *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2012) - Sasuke Uchiha *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Sasuke Uchiha 'OVA' *Black Butler II (2010-2011) - William T. Spears *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Nunnally in Wonderland (2012) - Rivalz Cardemonde *Fate/stay night: sunny day (2015) - Shirō Emiya Video Games 'Video Games' *Ar tonelico III: The Girl's Song that Pulls the Trigger of World's Demise (2010) - Aoto *Bleach: Blade Battlers (2006) - Uryū Ishida *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Uryū Ishida *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Uryū Ishida *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Uryū Ishida *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors (2008) - Rivalz Cardemonde *Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua (2007) - Shirō Emiya *Fate/Unlimited Codes (2008) - Shirō Emiya *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Sasuke Uchiha *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Bruno Bucciarati *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Bruno Bucciarati *Jump Force (2019) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! (2003) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 2 (2003) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 3 (2004) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Narutimate Portable: Mugen Castle Arc (2006) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Narutimate Storm (2008) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2005) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Sword Chronicles (2009) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (2010) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 4 (2016) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Revolution (2014) - Sasuke Uchiha *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Ōtomo Sōrin *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Ōtomo Sōrin 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Sasuke Uchiha *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Sasuke Uchiha Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (73) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors